


[podfic] Where Sister and Brother and God-kin Know Us

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Character of Color, Gen, Genocide, Male Friendship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that in the beginning, there were no deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Where Sister and Brother and God-kin Know Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Sister and Brother and God-kin Know Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106109) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



> Thank you to Cinaed for having blanket permission to podfic! Blanket permission is AWESOME and so are the authors who provide it!

Title: Where Sister and Brother and God-kin Know Us  
Length: 14:05  
File Size/Type: 13.3 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fyux825qggox1tp/Where_Sister_and_Brother_and_God-kin_Know_us.mp3)


End file.
